Gold
by tomo-chan s
Summary: Menggapai sesuatu yang kau impikan sulit bukan? Butuh ketekunan dan kerja keras. Hinata pun begitu, untuk mencapai kesuksesan ia harus melewati banyak tantangan./very bad summary/ maaf klo gaje dan aneh/ RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Gold © tomo-chan s**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: typo(maybe), OOC, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Seluruh lagu / lirik lagu yang tertera di sini bukan milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur yang terbungkus sprei berwarna biru muda. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Tiba-tiba, jatuhlah airmata dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak dan merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam.

Lagu Ponytail To Shushu yang dipopulerkan oleh AKB48 berbunyi melalui ponsel touchscreen hitam miliknya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menghapus jejak airmata di daerah wajah imutnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, gadis itu mengangkat panggilan masuk tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" suara gadis itu masih terdengar bergetar.

"Hinata-chan. Gomen, tapi aku tak lagi mencintaimu. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada gitaris baru band kita. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan band kita. Kau itu vokalis berbakat. Suaramu indah, kumohon jangan pergi." pinta lelaki itu.

"Gomen N-Naruto. Ki-kita tak pu-punya hubungan l-lagi. Dan, a-aku a-akan membuat se-sebuah band baru. Ja-jadi k-kumohon jangan hu-hubungi a-aku lagi." ujar Hinata tegar. Padahal ia sedang menahan rasa perih di dadanya sekarang.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ayo kita bersaing." ujar Naruto meremehkan. Mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya. Ia pikir Naruto akan terus memohon kepadanya, ternyata ia salah.

"Ba-baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara petikan gitar terdengar merdu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut. Tetapi sayang, di ruang itu hanya ada ia sendiri yang berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"O goodbye day..." suaranya yang merdu menambah nilai plus pada alunan bunyi yang tercipta. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sungguh, ia merasa hatinya terkoyak sekarang. Ada rasa sakit mengingat mantan kekasihnya mengkhianatinya, tetapi ada rasa lain yang lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Rasa ingin menyaingi, ya, ia ingin menyaingi band Naruto. Tetapi ia ingin menyainginya dengan cara sehat.

"A-aku akan mencari p-personil besok!" tekadnya sembari mengembangkan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering jam berbunyi membangunkan ia yang sedang terlelap di dalam tidurnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan cekatan ia mematikan bunyi alarm dengan menggeser tombol berwarna hitam di bagian belakang jam. Ia tersenyum menyambut paginya lalu bangkit dari kasur guna menuju ke kamar mandinya. Bagai seorang yang terkena amnesia, ia dengan cepat dapat melupakan bayangan Naruto yang dulu bersarang di otaknya. Entah dengan apa ia menghapusnya, tetapi ia tak lagi merasa menyukainya. Memang, bayangan Naruto masih mendominasi syaraf otaknya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan membuat band yang lebih hebat. Ya, ia harus menunjukkannya suatu saat nanti!

Kini ia telah siap dengan baju kaos biru se-sikutnya dan celana jeans putih miliknya. Ia juga menenteng tas selempangan berwarna lavender miliknya.

"Ohayou." sapa Hinata kepada ayahnya dan kakaknya.

"Ohayou." balas Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan matanya kepada koran kesayangannnya.

"Ohayou Hinata." kali ini berbeda, ia memandang Hinata dengan denyum singkatnya dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Hinata.

"Neji-nii, nanti bisa antar aku?" tanya Hinata, lalu ia memakan roti coklat yang ia buat setelah ia mandi.

Dahi Neji mengernyit mendengarnya. Mengetahui kebingungan Neji, dengan segera Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya." ucap Hinata tersenyum. Setelah ia rasa, yernyata masih ada sedikit rasa sakit di relung hatinya. Tetapi ia telah yakin, rasa sakit itu tertutupi oleh rasa ingin menyainginya.

"Baiklah." ucap Neji mengerti.

"Arigatou." ujar Hinata kembali melahap roti coklatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya lalu menghembuskanya. Ia tersenyum melihat gerbang hitam bertuliskan 'Tokyo Music School'. Ya, ia memang bersekolah di sekolah musik dengan tingkat SMA dan mengambil jurusan vokal. Jadi, tak susah bukan untuk membuat band dan mencari personilnya?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia harus mendapatkan personil baru secepatnya!

"Ohayou Ino-chan." sapanya tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya. Yang disapa pun membalas.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan. Kelihatannya semangat sekali. Ada kencan dengan Naruto ya?" tebak Ino membuat senyum yang terlukis di wajah Hinata luntur seketika.

"Hufh, aku sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengannya." jelas Hinata. Air muka Ino berubah, ia terlihat kaget. Sorot matanya terlihat meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, dia menyukai gitaris baru Black Hana." ujar Hinata santai (Black Hana itu nama bandnya Naru).

"Kau.. Tidak sedih?"

"Aku rasa, aku tak menyukainya lagi." jawab Hinata sembari menopang dagunya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Naruto. Lalu, kau masih mau bergabung dengan Black Hana?" tanya Ino heran sekaligus tak sabaran. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Hinata kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku tak bohong Ino. Jujur saja, selama dua bulan ini aku sudah tak merasakan getaran lagi di dalam hatiku ketika di dekat Naruto. Dan, tentu saja aku tak bersama Black Hana lagi, aku akan membuat band baru!" jelas Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang di kepalkan.

"Wah, pantas tadi semangat sekali. Lalu, siapa personilnya?" tanya Ino berbinar-binar.

"Belum ada."

"Yah, kukira sudah ada. Aku akan membantumu mencari personil!" ucap Ino ikut bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Ino-chaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: gomen kalo jelek dan pendek.. Ini baru trailer loh, hehe.. Oh iya, mungkin ada yg bingung, kok Hinata pas diputusin nangis, tapi pas besoknya dia bilang ke Ino dia gak suka lg sama naru, itu karena ia cuman merasa kehilangan orang yang nemenin dia hampir 1 tahun aja. Dan ia gak suka lg sama Naru. Maaf ya, Truth Or Dare belum dilanjutin, tomo lagi keilangan ide nih T_T masa pas tomo ketik Truth Or Dare dan baca ulang, kok malah jadi humor ya? Malah romance nya gak ada :( nah, itu tuh yang bikin tomo males ngelanjutinnya. Tapi tomo gak bakal kasih label discontinued ke TOD kok, hehe. Omong-omong, nyari nama itu susah ya.. Bikin nama Black Hana aja mikir sampe 15 menit-an *sigh* aneh pula namanya, maaf ya klo jelek.. Ada yang punya saran buat nama band Hinata nanti?**

**Review ya! Makasih..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold © tomo-chan s**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: typo(maybe), hancur, OOC, aneh, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, dan sangat jauh dari kata bagus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Glek!

Hinata menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam melihat calon personilnya. Ya, masih calon sih. Dingin, cuek, irit kata, galak, menyeramkan, dan err... sedikit tampan. 'Kenapa harus dia sih?' keluh Hinata di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya lebih baik ia mencari personil sendiri daripada mengajak sahabatnya, Ino. Rekomendasinya benar-benar mengejutkan!

"A-ano, Uchiha-san. Jadi ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hn, aku tidak mau." ujarnya menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" sela Hinata menambah ketajaman tatapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah punya band." ujarnya masa bodoh.

"Hah, baiklah. Arigatou telah mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu. Permisi." ujar Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menggunakan penglihatannya untuk mencari sekeliling.

Tidak ada.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sebentar lagi masuk dan Ino belum datang, sedangkan tadi ketika Ino mengantarnya kepada Uchiha ini Ino berpesan padanya agar tetap menunggungunya di tempat Uchiha itu. Ia bilang ia memiliki urusan mendadak dan akan segera kembali, tetapi mana?

"Kau sudah bilang permisi tapi tidak pergi."

Hinata hanya dapat bersabar mendengar ucapan pengusiran dari Uchiha ini.

"Go-gomen, Ino-chan belum datang. Tadi ia berjanji a-akan menjemputku di sini." ujar Hinata dengan senyumnya. Sedangkan Uchiha itu tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"Kau akan telat jika tak ke kelas sekarang." ujarnya. Entahlah, Hinata bingung maksud perkataannya itu mengusir atau.. perhatian. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai memikirkan yang aneh sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah, sekali lagi arigatou atas waktunya." setelah itu, Hinata berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Pangkal pena berbentuk kepala Doraemon itu berulang kali ia ketukkan ke arah dagunya. Ia mendesah pelan. Ternyata mencari personil tak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Otaknya bekerja guna mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang akan ditawarkannya besok. Ia mendesah kembali, ternyata ia tak memiliki teman di jurusan lain selain vokal. Temannya di jurusan vokal pun dapat dihitung jari. Walaupun ia pernah bergabung di 'Black Hana', akan tetapi band tersebut belum pernah menunjukkan aksinya langsung di depan umum. Tak ada cara lain, ia harus kembali meminta bantuan Ino.

'Ganbatte Hinata. Aku yakin Ino dapat membantu.' batinnya.

.

.

.

Manik aquamarine itu mendapati seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, gadis pemilik bola mata aquamarine itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." ujar Ino dengan wajah sedikit menyesal. Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, kenapa dia?

"Ohayou Ino-chan. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata sembari mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Ino.

"Kemarin Dei-nii tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di Universitas-nya. Aku langsung panik dan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Jadi aku tak sempat mengabarimu kemarin. Maaf ya, apa kau menunggu lama?" kentara sekali wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Tak apa Ino-chan. Aku tak menunggu lama kok. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana keadaan Dei-nii?" kini air wajahnya menjadi khawatir sedangkan Ino menghela napas lalu memasang wajah sebal.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Aku sebal sekali." ujar Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau tau Hinata-chan? Ternyata ia pingsan hanya karena seorang temannya melemparnya dengan bangkai tikus." Ino mengehela napas sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"Ternyata phobia Nii-san mu tak berubah ya."

"Yah, begitulah. Bagaimana? Apa Uchiha itu mau menjadi personil band-mu?" tanya Ino tak sabar dan kali ini Hinata yang menghela napas.

"Ia tidak mau."

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal dia multi-talent loh Hinata, dapat menyanyi, bermain drum, gitar, bass, dan alat musik lain. Ditambah lagi ketampanannya menjadi nilai plus buatnya." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah memiliki band-nya sendiri."

"Ya sudahlah Hinata-chan. Kita bisa mencari yang lain kan? Aku punya target baru!" kata Ino menyemangati Hinata disertai seringai yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Mata Hinata berubah berbinar-binar.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tenang Hinata. Kali ini drummer! Dia hebat sekali dalam memainkan drum. Kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi! Dia bernama Tenten!" jelas Ino ikut antusias.

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, lalu dengan segera ia menggantinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi, dari caramu menjelaskan, sepertinya permainannya keren!"

"Baiklah, kita temui dia di jam istirahat nanti!"

.

.

.

BRAK!

Terlihatlah dua tas malang berwarna hitam yang telah teronggok di tong sampah. Sang pelempar tas memperlihatkan matanya yang berapi-api. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal dan matanya memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada dua lelaki yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Beraninya kalian! Setelah mereka lelah menyapu ruangan ini kalian dengan santainya membuang bungkus permen di kelas?! Dimana otak kalian?" tanya wanita bercepol itu memelototi dua lelaki yang terlihat bungkam. Dirasa dua lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, gadis itu membuka suaranya kembali.

"Lihat saja kalian, jika sekali lagi berani membuang sampah sembarangan, aku tak segan menaruh sampah-sampah itu di tas kalian!" ancamnya sambil menunjuk tong sampah yang berisi banyak sampah dan ditambah dua tas milik dua lelaki itu.

"Baiklah." ucap dua lelaki itu dengan pasrah, kentara sekali mereka tak ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis galak ini.

"Bagus. Cepat ambil tas kalian lalu ambil sampah yang kau buang sembarangan itu!" perintanya dan dibalas anggukan dua lelaki itu.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, terlihatlah dua gadis yang menonton adegan tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Adegan itu terlihat seperti majikan yang memarahi pelayan di rumahnya. Ya bisa dibilang begitu karena dua gadis itu tak mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Ino, jangan bilang gadis bercepol dua itu calon personil kita?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-iya.

"Tentu saja gadis itu, Tenten! Dia energik kan? Pasti permainan drum-nya keren!" ucap Ino berbinar-binar sedangkan Hinata hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo kita kesana!" lalu yang terjadi adalah Ino yang menarik tangan Hinata kearah gadis bercepol itu.

"Hai kawan lama!" sapa Ino yang dibalas dengan senyuman gadis bercepol itu.

"Eh, Ino? Lama tak jumpa. Kita satu sekolah tapi jarang sekali bertemu, hehe." ujar gadis itu sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ternyata suaranya tak semengerikan yang dibayangkan Hinata. Lagipula, ia terlihat ramah.

"Wajar saja Tenten, kita berbeda kelas. Aku vokal dan kau drum. Yang terpenting kau masih mengingatku." ujar Ino.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannmu Ino-chan. Tumben sekali kau mengunjungkiku, kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Tenten dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Hey, kenalkan ini temanku di kelas vokal, Hinata." ujar Ino sembari mendorong punggung Hinata. Hinata yang gugup hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hai Hinata. Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten. Salam kenal." Tenten tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan putih itu.

"Hai, na-namaku H-Hinata Hyuuga. Salam ke-kenal juga." dan setelah itu, lepaslah dua tangan yang tadinya terpaut.

"Hey Ino, dia kenapa? Sepertinya sedang ketakutan." Tenten bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tak ada apa-apa, ia memang pemalu bila bertemu orang baru." jelas Ino dibalas anggukan Tenten.

"Tenten-san, ja-jadi begini..." terptonglah suara Hinata digantikan oleh suara Tenten.

"Tak usah formal Hinata-chan. Panggil aku Tenten saja. Jadi, ada apa?"

Hinata menggangguk lalu menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aa... baiklah Tenten. Jadi, aku ingin membuat sebuah band dan saat ini personilnya..."

"Maukah kau menjadi drummer di band baru Hinata-chan?" kembali, suara Hinata yang sudah ia yakinkan untuk dikeluarkan dipotong oleh sahabatnya, Ino.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" terlihat raut wajah Tenten masih bingung.

"Ayolah Tenten. Kuyakin kau pasti mengerti maksud kalimatku tadi." ujar Ino memohon, sangat kentara bahwa ia benar-benar mengharapkan Tenten.

"Aku... aku tak dapat menjawabnya sekarang. Maaf."

"Ba-baiklah Tenten. Kutunggu ja-jawabanmu." wajah ngeri Hinata kini berubah dengan terlukiskannya senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel yang Hinata rasakan disertai nada deringnya membuat Hinata melihat layar ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal, yang sedang memanggilnya sekarang. Hinata pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Dengan Hinata-san?" suara lembut mengalun melalui ponsel layar sentuh Hinata. Kini Hinata meyakini bahwa sang penelpon bergender perempuan.

"Ya. Anda siapa?"

"Aku Sakura, gitaris baru Black Hana."

Napas Hinata tercekat mendengarnya. Kegugupan dengan segera menyerangnya.

"O-oh. Ada a-apa?" Hinata merutuki kegagapan yang menderanya disaat seperti ini.

"Emm, bisakah kita bertemu di kedai es krim dekat sekolah besok malam? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kujelaskan kepadamu." suara lembut itu kembali mengalun.

"Ba-baik. Jam 7 aku di sana."

"Hmm, oke. Sudah dulu ya Hinata-san. Jaa!"

Sambungan pun terputus. Hinata pun menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Apa gerangan gadis itu menelponnya lalu mengajaknmya bertemu? Apa ia ingin memamerkan bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto? Hinata menghela napasnya. Kenapa ia menuduh gadis itu yang tidak-tidak? Dengan cepat, Hinata menggelengan kepalanya. Tidak boleh, ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk kepada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Suara tetes-tetes hujan menggelitik pendengaran Hinata. Kali ini ia tampil sedikit rapih dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans se-mata kaki serta jaket ungu yang mempermanis penampilannya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia urai kini ia kuncir kuda memancarkan aura kecantikan yang jarang ditunjukkanya. Sederhana tetapi manis, poin yang tepat untuk Hinata sekarang.

Ia kembali mengesekkan kedua telapan tangannya guna mencari kehangatan. Ia melirik kearah jam yang tertempel di dinding cafe. Pukul 19.15, ia sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit, tetapi orang yang ditunggu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemana dia? Apa dia lupa?

Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja. Bosan mengetuk meja, tanpa sadar ia meniup-niup poninya sehingga ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Ia melirik ke arah gelas setengah isi yang terpampang di hadapannya. Merasa haus, ia kembali meminum teh hangat yang ia pesan ketika masuk cafe. Ia kembali melirik jam bundar yang tertempel di didinding. Pukul 19.25, sudah cukup. Hinata rasa gadis itu tak akan datang. Ia menghela napasnya, ini hanya membuang waktunya.

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasir lalu menaruh dua lembar uang di meja kasir. Ia tersenyum sejenak kepada penjaga kasir dan terlihat ia menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih'.

Ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Maaf, aku telat."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa Sakura-san?"

Gadis yang bersangkutan mengulurkan tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terkepal di atas meja.

"Ano Hinata-san, kembalilah ke Black Hana, kumohon."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa-apaan dia?

"Maaf Sakura-san. Bisakah kau jelaskan secara detail?" suara tegas tanpa kegugupan.

"Kau tahu? Black Hana mempunyai bassist baru, tapi band kami belum menemukan vokalis yang pas. Kumohon Hinata-san, jujur saja, aku tak menyukai Naruto-kun." jelasnya.

"Maaf Sakura-san, tapi aku sudah membentuk band-ku sendiri. Maaf, aku ada urusan sekarang. Sampai jumpa Sakura-san."

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap punggungnya sendu.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah, menciptakan suara ketukan yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu mahalnya. Tas yang digendongnya membuat setiap orang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang gitaris atau bassist terlihat dari bentuk tas yang dibawanya. Surai pirangnya yang diurai dengan hiasan jepit berbentuk pita mempermanis penampilannya.

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya disertai bisikan bisikan kecil yang mereka keluarkan.

"Bukankah ia mantan gitaris Sweet Sound?" tanya seorang gadis.

"E-eh? Kau benar. Di-dia mantan gitaris Sweet Sound, band yang sedang naik daun."

"Keren, sedang apa ia di sini?"

"Wah, aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya!"

Dan sekarang terlihatlah gadis itu dikerubungi puluhan siswa yang ada di koridor.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued :)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** kali ini tomo bener-bener minta maap ya, maaf udah lama update, aku kan ngetik di HP dan kemarin sebenernya udah selesai ngetik walau belum di edit, eh, kartu memori ku kena virus, jadi ilang semua file nya :( hal itu bikin tomo sebel, karena disana bukan cuma fic ini aja yg udah selesai di ketik, tapi udah ada sekitar 8-an fic. Dan feel ngetik tiba-tiba ilang -_- . haduh, ini fic makin lama makin gak jelas, gomen. Tomo masih galau nih soal nama band -nya Hinata, masih bener-bener bingung. Pokoknya tomo mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Pokoknya makasih buat para reader semua :D maaf ya gak bisa bales review, tapi review kalian kubaca semua kok.. Sankyuu :*

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai, demi kenyamanan membaca kalian.**

**Review?**


End file.
